Coffee & Snowstorms
by LokiLuver
Summary: Isa heads off for her daily errands and runs into one of the hottest guys she's met. What happens when she spends the night at his house? AU, Polandxfem!Switz, PWP. One-shot.


Waking up from a long, restful sleep, Isa looked out her window to find a fluffy white blanket of snow covering her yard. Whooping in joy, she ran into her kitchen and ate a quick breakfast before going up to her bathroom to shower. Clad in her soft red towel, she admired herself in the mirror.

Sauntering into a chocolate shop, Isa froze, staring at the display in the very front of the warm little store. A ways in front of her was a man with the greenest sparkling eyes she had seen, slim shoulders, and the most touchable-looking blonde hair. As she watched him, he stood behind the counter, leaning over and trying a sample of the newest creation by the shopkeeper. His tongue flicked out to devour the chocolate in a way that made her think of things she shouldn't be thinking about in a chocolate shop.

"Ahem?" Isa was jerked out of her fantasies by a woman impatiently poking her in the back, asking her to move. "Well, sorry ma'am." She moved out of the way, the robust woman looking at her and walking off with a scoff. Isa stuck her tongue out at her and fingered the gun hidden under her thin leather jacket, averting her attention back to the man, now paying for a large slice of fudge and chatting happily with another costumer.

Isa shamelessly gawked, ensnared by the man's spell as he stepped out from behind the register, giving her a view of his full body. From his head to his toes, he was slim, lithe, and beautiful. His eyes shone in the soft light, his hair swishing with every movement, his lips looking oh-so soft and kissable. The tight cream sweater adorning him gave his pale skin a soft glow and accented his soft tummy perfectly. Moving graceful as a prowling cat, he stepped through the few tables covered in the adorable Christmas-theme displays.

It wasn't until it was too late that she saw the man had noticed her checking him out when he walked towards her, smirking. He stopped just feet from her as she blushed, eyes widening and averting to her feet. "Hey cutie, like, how's it going?" Isa looked up after hearing the man's surprisingly soft, playful voice.

Nervously she turned back down, talking at the floor. "It's, ah, alright. And for you?" The man chuckled, making Isa look up at him in annoyance. "Yes?" She blushed harder at him resting his hand on her shoulder, laughter subsiding.

He looked her straight in the eye, saying quietly, "Ah, my little _kwiat_, you are like, totally adorable when you blush like that. What's your name?" Isa looked back into his lovely green eyes, quietly murmuring "Isa…" He smiled, pulling her into a random hug. "Mine's like, Feliks. Hey, you wanna like, get a coffee or something?"

Isa's blush darkened but, and forgetting all about her reason for being in the store in the first place, she nodded. Feliks let go of her, grabbing her hand, dragging her out onto the street.

Back in the shop, the shopkeeper smiled at them as they left.

3

"So, um, where are we going exactly?" Feliks had been dragging Isa around town for half an hour now, chatting easily as the snow fell in the streets around them. Feliks smiled at her question, giving her a wink as they rounded another corner onto a street lined with large, homely-looking cottages. She looked around and, upon seeing no shops or cafes of any kind, gave him a slightly alarmed look. "Seriously, where are we going?" He tugged her down past a few houses, finally stopping in front of one painted creamy with brown trim.

Smiling at her with a smile usually reserved for lovers, he replied, "We're going to get coffee from like, one of the best places in town! You totally don't mind, right?" As she was thinking of a reply, his excitement turned to worry at her hesitation. "It's like, totally fine, I mean, we can go somewhere el-" Feliks was cut off by an icy finger placed on his lips, stopping him. She smiled, muttering a soft "No, this is alright…" His besotted smile returned and he walked her the few steps up the path to his door, pulling out his key and opening it, pushing her into its welcoming warmth.

Feliks led his small blonde companion into his living room, motioning towards the couch and lit fireplace. "Like, just make yourself at home, I'll go make the coffee!" He disappeared down the hallway, leaving her alone to sit and set her soaked snow gear to dry on the hearth. She sat down on the couch, musing at the coziness of his house for a short while until he walked back in and set a cup of hot coffee in her hands. "It's, like, awesome, try it!" He sat down next to her, sipping his cup.

Isa looked at the small mug in her hands and sniffed it, eyes widening at the smell, quickly sipping the pleasantly warm beverage. She turned to look at him, a pleased grin spread across her face. "This is really good, thank you." She downed the cup within a few minutes, relaxing into the plush couch and quickly warming back up.

Feliks watched her, his gaze dipping from her soft face, to her curvy figure, down to her red socks and back up. He smiled in quiet joy as she sipped his creation with a look of utter bliss. He mentally groaned as she finished her cup and put it on the small table in front of them, trying to come up with a good excuse to keep her there and soak up her warm presence. His smile returned as she pulled her feet up and curled them underneath her, holding one of the plush throw pillows to her chest and relaxing into the back of the couch, her eyes slipping closed.

Seeing his chance, Feliks set his cup down next to hers, reaching over to gently tap on her shoulder. Isa jumped, dropping the pillow and blushing. "A-ahh, sorry, I was… relaxed, because, it's so warm, and…" She trailed off, trying to look anywhere but at his light smirk. He stayed silent, gently prying the pillow out of her arms. Her hand was quickly covered by his warmer one, both resting on top of the cushion separating them. Feliks blushed, looking outside, then back up at his clock. "_Cholera_, do you realize what time it is?" Isa looked down at her watch, paling.  
>''It's... I've already been here for 2 hours... but then it's already dark out? How bad is the snow?" Feliks got up and looked closer out the window, sighing. ''Well, it like, looks like I'll be making you dinner tonight too, and you'll have to stay here, 'cause it's blizzarding." She got up, pacing. ''But... I've got to get home to Lilli! Plus, I barely know yo—why am I even here!"<p>

Her panicked ranting continued until he walked up to her, gently grabbing her shoulder. ''It's ok, I'm not like, a creep, and I have plently of guest rooms. I live alone, 'cause I totally do not like people messing with my stuff. I can like, drive you back into town tomorrow morning, as soon as the snow slows down. Does that sound cool?" Isa glared at him, expression tense with annoyance.

''How do I know you're not lying now?" Feliks sighed. ''Do you really have much choice?" Isa glared, huffing and sitting back down on the couch, mumbling ''Good point." He gave her a small smile, hesitantly setting his hand on her shoulder. ''Well... it's only about five... do you like, want dinner now?" She shook her head morosely.

Giving up, he sighed. ''Well, do you like, want to know where everything is at least?" She hesitated a moment, before looking down and nodding. ''I suppose that would be for the best..." Smiling the whole way, he toured her through the cozy home, ending up in front of the guest room furthest from his room. ''I guess you would, like, feel better here, huh?"

Isa nodded, silently opening the door. She gave him a small nod before slipping in and closing it with a soft 'click.' Feliks stood there for a moment, wishing to keep talking with her, but eventually walked away to the kitchen.

Back in the guest room, Isa started poking around and, upon finding nothing useful in the way of entertainment, she collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. She turned, staring at the despicably slow hands of the clock. It was still only 5:30. The clock ticked... ticked ticked... ''Argh!" She sat up in bored frustration. She silently crept out back into the living room.

Avoiding the Pol, she slipped up to the bookshelf, looking for naught but a moment before pulling out a few novels at random. She sprinted back to her room, laying out her finds on the bed. Scanning the title and cover of a small, well-worn paperback made her face color and her eyes widen. ''Ahh, 'The Duke and the Beauty'?" On the cover was a picture of a shirtless man on a beach with a Victorean-era dressed woman, swooning in his arms, her 'assets' nearly popping out of her dress.

Isa barely moved, doing nothing but stare at the book for a minute. Then, blushing like mad she pushed the other books onto the floor, falling onto the bed and eagerly opening up the well-read paperback.

Xoxo

Two hours later, Isa jumped at the rapping at her door, followed by a soft voice. ''Isa? You like, doing ok in there? I know I kinda left you with nothing to do, so I just, you know, wanted to be like, a good host and check..." Slightly panting, face flushed from what she'd just read, she awkwardly got out a strained ''Yes, just fine!" She panicked as the doorknob started turning and she hid the book under her pillow.

''You don't like, sound ok... Did I wake you up?" Feliks stepped in, looking corncernedly at her pale cheeks and sickly appearance. Isa nodded, not daring to say anything else lest he hear the strain in her voice. He looked down at the floor, seeing the books, and noticed the corner of a worn paperback poking from underneath the pillow. ''What're you like, reading?" He thought for a moment, eyes widening in shock as he looked from her ever-growing blush to the book. ''O-ohh, aha, I can like explain, see my ex liked those and..." He stopped as she stifling a few flustered giggles, hiding her face in her hands. ''Hey, like, w-what's so funny?"

Isa's giggles subsided and she smiled at him, still trying to not giggle. ''You should... see your face. You look... And it's ok, I ah..." She trailed off as well, looking shyly down at her bed. Feliks tried looking anywhere but at her and with a shaky voice, asked ''So do you like, ah, want a shirt or something for bed? It'd have to be one of mine, but... That's just like, ah, the best I can do..."

She nodded, getting off the bed and bending down to pick up the books she'd knocked over. He took the chance to admire her curvy backside before turning back into the hallway and walking down to his room, grabbing an oversized tee-shirt. He returned to her room and handed it to her with a small smile before walking back, getting ready to crawl tiredly into bed himself.

Back in her room, Isa sat down on the edge of the bed, curiously pressing the shirt up to her nose and inhaling his soft coffee and chocolate scent. She smiled, admiring the big, soft, white garment in her hands before stripping into nothing but the shirt and her red Swiss panties. She crawled back into the bed and under the covers, shivering at how icy his house had gotten since the fire died down. The sound of cold winds blowing through the trees, making them scrape oh-so softly at her window, gave her dark room a very creepy feel.

Trying to ignore the outside, she pulled her book back out, engulfed once more by the world of Rosaline and Vincent.

3

''_Rosaline, please, marry me," Vincent sang, pulling his love into his arms, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. ''Oh Vincent, I have wished for you to say those words to me for so long, my dearest." Rosaline swooned, kissing him back with an untamed passion._

CRACK!

Isa bolted upright in bed, jolted from her dream and looking around in the unfamilar room, heart racing, terrified. After a tense moment she remembered where she was, pulling her knees up to her chest, tense. She gazed out the window as the wind whistled, blowing snow against her window as the branches of nearby trees snapped.

Feliks walked out of his room, woken by the tree snapping and craving a mug of cocoa. He stopped as he walked by Isa's room, listening closely at the whimpers and quietly uttered pleas for help. He slowly pushed the door open. ''Isa?" His guest nearly screamed, pulling the blankets up past her mouth, watching him with eyes wide in horrer, a pistol in her hand. ''Isa, are you ok?" He hesitantly sat on the bed next to her, shocked when she sprung out of her blankets and wrapped shaking arms around him.

Whispering soft words of comfort, he gently rubbed her back in calming circles, her face nuzzled into his neck and dry sobs muffled by his shirt. ''What's wrong, Isa? Do you like, not like storms?" She nodded into him, sniffling quietly, her arms tightening around his waist. With a gentle touch he urged her face upwards and wiped the tears staining her face. Looking mildly uncomfortable but more concerned, he stared into her red-rimmed eyes, asking ''Hey, do you want to like, sleep in my room with me?" She thought for a long moment before giving him a slow nod and he uncertainly picked her up bridal-style, trying to ignore the feeling of her soft body against his warm skin.

He carefully carried her to his room, murmering more little sweet-nothings, trying to calm her down. As he tried opening his door with one hand, he heard a soft little ''Thank you..." before her face was once again buried in the crook of his neck. He smiled, walking up to his bed, setting her on the side still warmed from his interrupted slumber. He laid down next to her and she quickly had her arms wrapped around him, sniffling as another loud 'CRACK!' could be heard outside. Without thinking, he held her closer, gently kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him with large, pitiful-looking eyes and scooted up to place a shaky wet kiss on his cheek. ''Thank you..."

Frozen in place by her kiss, he awkwardly smiled at her, gently pressing warm lips against her forehead and pulling the blanket up over them. ''It's like, totally no problem... just, sleep well, ok?" She nodded, snuggling up to him as close as possible, the top of her head resting underneath his nose. He closed his eyes, smiling as her lavender and pine scent relaxed him to the point of almost falling asleep until a small, feminine voice spoke up.

''Feliks, do you... like me?" He tensed, trying to think of an intelligent answer, quickly giving up. ''I- yes, I do like you... How did you like, know?" He squeeked in shock as her knee brushed against his semi-hard crotch. ''I- like, you see-'' Isa quickly cut off his embarrased rambling with a chaste kiss, pulling her lips back to rest mere centimeters from his. She looked up at him in the dim light, hot gazes meeting, both people's eyes widening just the slightest bit, their breathing slightly heavier than before. ''I- I like you too, Feliks... a lot..."

Their lips met again, this time touching just a bit longer, pulling apart for a few mere seconds before pressing together for another kiss. Slowly, Feliks moved until he was resting on his elbows above her, both breathless. Isa softly pressed her hand against the hardness resting just under the fabric of his sweats. ''I want you, Feliks..."

Needing no further invitation, the blonde man moved his lips against hers, his hands roaming along her body, slowly pressing more tongue into their kissing and his hands moving inch by inch closer to her breasts. He broke the kiss, looking down into Isa's eyes, his hands moving over the soft mounds of flesh, gently massaging her, toying her nipples into pebbled peaks. She squirmed under him, a warmth spreading deep through her body. She felt herself getting hotter with his touch and wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly rubbing against him.

Feliks eagerly ground back, pressing his mouth back to hers, deepening their kiss as much as possible and pushing one hand down past the waistband of her panties. He smirked as she moaned into their kiss with the light teasing of her soft curls, a moan escaping his own lips when his fingers found her hot wetness. His fingers slipped nto the entrance into her body and he slowly fingered her, stroking her clit with his thumb. Her back arched against him, her covered breasts pushing against his chest, his other hand moving underneath her to slip her shirt up and push her closer to him.

She pressed her hips into his hand and he moved his mouth lower, nipping her neck, leaving light love-marks. Her shirt was quickly pulled off her, hungry gaze moving down her beautiful, creamy skin, her touchably-soft body. His fingers speeding up in her, he moved lower to push down her panties, replacing his thumb with his mouth, slowly brushing his tongue against her soft, pink womanhood. Her body arched again, moaning loudly with the delicious pleasure taking over her. Within moments she cried out, body tensing with release.

Feliks slowly lapped up her sweet juices, cleaning her up before returning to kiss her. Isa moaned, tasting herself on his tongue. He pulled his away, panting. ''Are you like, ready to do it?" She nodded, tugging his pants off, his hard manhood springing up for action. She marveled at how perfect he looked and he tugged her panties off, dropping them carelessly onto the floor. Slim, creamy legs wrapped around his waist again and he rubbed along her folds, glancing up for her 'ok'.

She nodded, biting his lip as he slowly pushed in, quickly ridding her of her last bit of purity. His lips pressed hard against hers, letting out a low groan at how tight she was. Panicking, he asked ''Are you like, ok?" She hesitated a moment before nodding, grinding her hips back up into his, urging him to continue. He pressed on, hands romaning down her hot body. She moved her hand down to press against her clit, whimpering with the combined pleasure of his gentle thrusts and her own touch. ''G-go faster, please..."

He complied, thrusting into her at a passionate, hungry pace. Her hips rocked against his, mumbling commands like 'faster,' 'more,' and 'harder, Feliks, take me!' Isa let her gaze slip back to his, eyes held half-open and looking up into his in a mixture of wonder, lust, and the slight beginnings of love. He gave her a hungry smile and upped the pace, angling to thrust into her core as far as possible. Their bodies moved together, hot, sweat-slicked skin against hot, sweat-slicked skin.

''Ah, Feliks, faster, harder, please," Isa begged. He moved her ankles up over his shoulders, going as fast as possible, replacing her hand with his own. She tensed, her muscles clenching around him as she moaned, holding herself off until he was ready as well. Within moments, she gave in and he came with her, filling her hot womanhood with his seed. Her legs slip down and he pulled out, collapsing onto the soft matress beside her.

''I-Isa?" Her naked body curled around his, pressing her breasts against his chest, leg slipping between his. ''Yeah, Feliks?" He gave her one last kiss, stroking her hair as she relaxed, feeling the happiest she could remember. He whispered, just barely audibly, ''I think I... like, I think could really, really like you..." She grinned, whispering back; „Don't make me use my gun, and I could like you too..."

Feliks' smile didn't falter with her words, and he held her close until her soft snores filled his ears. He sighed in contentment and fell asleep soon after, while outside, snow calmly drifted to the ground, the storm over.

* * *

><p><em>So, like it? This was just a random one-shot I wrote a looong time ago and just got to editing. I could make this multichapter, but I also like how it stands on its own. What do you think? Reviews are love! 3<em>


End file.
